Cultural Settlements
enable the player to explore new cultures of humanity’s past during the different ages of Forge of Empires. As the main game has already moved beyond those times, are introduced as a new way to explore and experience those rich cultures of our history. These settlements are separate from the player's main city, themed according to the culture the player has chosen. Only one Cultural settlement can be active at the same time. Each Cultural settlement can be replayed multiple times, offering different rewards for each finished settlement. Finish a settlement within a certain time frame to gain additional rewards! This page offers general information about , more detailed information can be found on the settlement pages. Start are unlocked with the Iron Age technology Plowing. After unlocking it, the player will find a boat near their city that will bring them to their new settlement. Currently only one settlement can be chosen - the Vikings. With more settlements to come later, the player will also be able to select other on the screen. Start the settlement and set sail to a completely new map to build up a settlement as the new Thane! Building the settlement When the player enters a new settlement, they will be guided through building up the settlement and gaining the trust of the people in the form of 20 quests. The player will need to gather new resources and will have new resources available that are only functional within the settlement. After collecting enough resources, the player will be able to unlock new buildings or expansions for the Cultural settlement. Once the quest line of a settlement is completed, the people will completely trust the player as their Thane and the settlement is finished. Be careful though, whenever a settlement is completed or abandoned, all resources, advancements, buildings and expansions (including the premium ones), are reset again! Impediments Building up a settlement is not as easy as one may think, as impediments, unmovable rocks in the settlement, block part of the city grid, making it harder to arrange buildings, since buildings need to be placed around the impediments. Also, to gather resources, large amounts of cultural coins are needed, making it even more important to use the given space as efficient as possible. With each start of a new Cultural settlement, the impediments will be arranged differently in the city. Abandoning a settlement will not rearrange the impediments. Embassy The embassy gives access to the embassy advancements and shows the player's stock of cultural goods. Click on the embassy (or the 'Develop' button) to open the 'Embassy Advancements' window. The embassy can be moved to another location on the city grid, but cannot be sold. Building Menu There are four types of settlement buildings: * Residential buildings * Cultural Goods buildings * Diplomacy buildings * Roads At the start of the settlement, the player will have one of each type of building available in the building menu. All other buildings become available by unlocking embassy advancements. Unlike the main city building menu, there is no 'Expansions window' in the building menu. Expansions can be unlocked by opening the building menu and clicking on one of the available expansion slots in the city grid. The building cost of each settlement building depends on the player's era and consists of resources from the main city: coins and supplies. All resources gained from the settlement, stay in the settlement. Players cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Residential Buildings Residential buildings provide settlement population and cultural coins. Population is needed to build cultural goods buildings and some of the diplomacy buildings. Cultural coins are needed to pay for the cultural goods productions. Cultural Goods Buildings Cultural goods buildings provide cultural goods. These are needed to unlock embassy advancements and expansions. Cultural goods buildings provide an amount of cultural goods, from 5 to 20, depending on the chosen production time. The production is similar to goods production in the main city, but requires a resource that the player gathers in the settlement: cultural coins. Longer production times cost more cultural coins, so the player has to choose between shorter, cheaper productions or longer, more expensive ones. Unlike main city goods, the player cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a bonus: with each production the player has a chance of 3% to get 4x the amount of goods produced. With each finished settlement this percentage will increase, until 15 settlements are finished. Diplomacy Buildings Diplomacy buildings provide diplomacy and some of them also produce cultural coins. Diplomacy is needed to gain the trust of the settlement and unlock embassy advancements. Although diplomacy seems similar to happiness, it has no effect on the settlement population or on settlement productions. Roads All settlement buildings except some diplomacy buildings require a road connection to the embassy. Expansions The player can unlock a total of 16 expansions with cultural goods and 4 expansions with diamonds. Settlements See Also * Vikings * Viking settlement Notes Category:Gameplay Category:Game Category:Cultural Settlements